


Reconnaissance

by hotladykisses



Category: The Good Wife RPF
Genre: Awards, F/F, RPF, scene rehearsal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit en retard pour le ficathon d’été 2012 de sweetjamielee sur Live Journal, à partir de l’idée anonyme « Archie/Jill, répétition de la fameuse scène », sans intention de leur manquer de respect, je les adore toutes les deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnaissance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recognition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525196) by [schwarmerei1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/schwarmerei1). 



> L’Emmy Award est une femme ailée qui brandit un atome symbolisant l’union de la muse de la création et de la science. Le prix de l’image NAACP est un homme agenouillé brandissant un globe terrestre. Le trophée Chopard est une pellicule dorée.

Emmy avait rencontré Archie en septembre 2012. Elle avait passé le plus clair de cette soirée debout, nerveuse, sur une table avec ses sœurs. Une à une, elles avaient été prises par une série d’étrangers vêtus de noir et avaient disparu derrière un rideau. Puis ce fut son tour. Elle fut emportée, et se retrouva étonnée par l’éclat de vives lumières, et les gens ! Tellement de gens !

Brièvement, elle fut entre les mains d’une femme aux pommettes fabuleuses nommée Emily, qui portait une robe violette. Et puis elle fut mise dans les mains d’Archie. A cette époque, Emmy ne savait pas qui était Archie, mais à l’instant où elle sentit les mains d’Archie se nouer fermement autour de sa taille fine, elle sut qu’elle avait trouvé la personne qu’il lui fallait pour la vie. Il ne s’était écoulé que quelques minutes lorsqu’Archie la transporta dans une autre pièce. Il y avait des gens qui posaient des questions et des flashes d’appareils photos, tout se brouillait un peu. Mais ce dont se souvient Emmy, c’est qu’Archie l’avait embrassée ! C’était le premier baiser d’Emmy, elle voulait que jamais personne d’autre ne l’embrasse.

Ce fut une longue nuit. Emmy fut passée de main en main à tout un tas de gens qui semblaient être les amis d’Archie. Tout le monde était heureux, Emmy était contente de procurer un tel plaisir à ces gens magnifiques. Et elle se sentait en sécurité, assurée de savoir où elle allait finir. Archie lui avait chuchoté qu’elle était impatiente de la ramener à la maison avec elle.

Au début de sa cohabitation avec Archie, Emmy était posée sur un manteau de cheminée en pierre dans le salon, avec vue sur la pièce lumineuse et ses affiches de films encadrées aux murs. Elle regardait Archie partir le matin et la voyait lorsqu’elle rentrait. Elle tendait son atome à Archie. Tiens ! Tiens ! C’est pour toi ! Et Emmy savait que grâce à sa dévotion, Archie se sentait mieux après une longue journée.

Emmy voyait beaucoup d’allées et venues, comme des dîners, ou des amis qui passaient. Elle aimait bien ce joli garçon blond, Matt. Elle aimait bien qu’il ait l’air de tellement apprécier Archie. Il la traitait très bien, et ils discutaient souvent pendant de longs moments, se lisaient des choses l’un à l’autre et buvaient une bouteille de vin rouge assis sur le sofa beige. Elle n’apprécie pas tout le monde autant que Matt. C’est déconcertant que de parfaits étrangers vous soulèvent. Parfois, ils ne la reposent pas au bon endroit, elle déteste ça ! Et presque à chaque fois, ils font des commentaires sur son poids et font remarquer à quel point elle est lourde. C’est insultant ! Archie prend sa défense et leur dit qu’Emmy est parfaite comme elle est. Et lorsque les gens sont partis, s’assure qu’Emmy est remise au bon endroit, et que les traces de doigts qui la maculent sont essuyées.

Un jour, Archie a retiré Emmy de sa place dans le salon et l’a emmenée dans la chambre. Emmy était prête, elle l’était depuis longtemps. A présent, elle est posée sur une table près du lit d’Archie. C’est mieux : Emmy n’a plus guère l’occasion de voir d’autres gens, mais elle peut passer tellement plus de temps seule avec Archie. Celle-ci travaille très dur, mais Emmy a l’impression de l’aider. Elle aime leurs soirées ensemble, lorsqu’Archie se déshabille pour se coucher et se glisse nue entre les draps. Emmy regarde par-dessus son épaule tandis qu’Archie tapote sur sa tablette tactile, suit du doigt des répliques de script, essaie différentes manières de dire les choses, les enregistre et se les repasse. Archie est épatante ! Emmy a l’habitude de l’entendre parler à des gens au téléphone ou à ceux qui viennent la voir. Mais seule le soir dans son lit sous le regard d’Emmy, tandis qu’Archie parle à son ordinateur, elle semble être tout à fait une autre personne. C’est incroyable ! Lorsqu’Archie a fini de travailler, Emmy veille sur son sommeil chaque nuit, et le matin à son réveil, Archie lui sourit.

Elle n’aime pas Atlas. Il a soudain fait son apparition un jour de février 2012. Archie semble espérer qu’ils seront amis. Elle le pose à côté d’Emmy et la tourne de manière à ce qu’ils soient face à face. Ils se regardent fixement, aucun des deux ne détourne les yeux.

Il est vraiment … ennuyeux. Il s’y croit, à soutenir le monde ! Il est si sérieux, et puis il est trop petit, même s’il n’était pas à genoux. Il devrait aussi se couvrir un peu ! Il n’est pas le genre d’Emmy et elle ne voit pas comment il pourrait inspirer qui que ce soit.

Archie semble remarquer que le courant ne passe pas entre eux quelques jours plus tard, et elle les tourne de façon à ce qu’ils soient tous deux orientés vers la pièce. Emmy préfère nettement cela, à présent qu’ils se tiennent côte à côte elle peut même lui jeter un sale regard oblique. Elle connaît Julianna ! Atlas ne sait pas à qui il a à faire.

Ce matin, elle entend Archie traverser l’appartement et parler au téléphone. Un peu plus tôt, Archie a reçu un e-mail, s’est fait une grande tasse de thé, et s’est remise au lit avec sa tablette. Emmy a regardé par-dessus son épaule. Ah, ça ressemblait à un nouveau script. Archie rigolait arrivée à un certain point.

« Alors ma chérie, ou quoi que tu sois en ce moment. Tu as reçu le script de Robert ? Tu as le temps de bavarder ? »

La voix d’Archie s’affaiblit et Emmy n’entend plus. Elle doit être dans la cuisine. C’est un appel qui dure longtemps. Mais à présent, elle doit être revenue dans le salon.

« Oui, en gros j’en pense que c’est des conneries de deux poids deux mesures, un tendre baiser et la baise a lieu hors champ.  
\- …  
\- Je pense que ce serait beaucoup plus intéressant si elle y va avec cette intention et qu’ensuite elle ne peut pas aller jusqu’au bout, pas toi ?  
\- …  
\- Et puis Lana peut être acculée et repousser Kalinda parce qu’elle n’arrive pas à assumer.  
\- …  
\- Je n’essaie pas de te faire avoir le mauvais rôle. » Archie rigole de nouveau. « Maintenant, ce n’est pas moi qui ai tenté de faire tuer par un dealer de drogue la femme par qui je suis soi-disant attirée, hein ?  
\- …  
\- Bon, si tu es d’accord avec ça, j’enverrai un mail à Robert et je verrai ce qu’il en pense. Mais il faudrait qu’on se voie. Qu’on répète, si tu as le temps.  
\- …  
\- Mardi, d’accord. Tu me diras quand. Salut, Jill.  »

Emmy est ravie. Elle aime bien Jill. Jill est polie, elle a de très bonnes manières, elle apporte toujours un cadeau, une plante en pot ou quelque chose qu’elle a cuisiné. _Et_ elle a demandé la permission avant de soulever Emmy. Bon, certes, elle a tout de même fait des commentaires sur son poids, mais qui n’en fait pas ?

Archie a commencé à se préoccuper de ses valises et à faire des allers-retours dans son placard. Dans quelques semaines arrivera ce moment de l’année où elle fera ses bagages et laissera Emmy toute seule pendant quelques mois.

« Tu sais qu’elle voit d’autres gens quand elle est à Londres ? Quelqu’un qui s’appelle Chopard. »

Emmy ignore Atlas. Chopard ! Ca ne ressemble même pas à un vrai nom. D’où vient ce maudit Chopard ? De France ? De Suisse? Emmy ne sait même pas s’il s’agit d’un homme ou d’une femme.

C’est vrai, Emmy n’aime pas quand Archie l’abandonne pour Londres. La poussière qui se pose sur elle la démange. Mais Atlas ne sait pas que lorsqu’Archie revient de Londres, c’est le pied. Emmy pense que c’était sans doute la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Après avoir défait ses valises et pris une douche, Archie avait lancé un DVD, s’était mise sur le lit avec Emmy sur les genoux, et ne s’était pas contentée de l’essuyer avec un chiffon doux, mais lui avait fait un vrai massage avec une pâte à polir et l’avait ensuite frictionnée. Et puis elles avaient regardé le film ensemble. C’était LE PIED !

Emmy entend la sonnette de la porte puis la voix de Jill.

« J’ai fait un gâteau.  
\- Oh, tu es un amour. Je nous fais du thé ?  
\- Tu essaies toujours de me convertir au thé, hein ? Je plaisante, ça serait super. »

Elle entend Archie et Jill discuter tout en buvant leur thé. Par moments, comme maintenant, Emmy voudrait être encore dans le salon. C’est frustrant de ne pouvoir rien voir. A présent, il y a des bruits de tasses et de soucoupes qu’on débarrasse.

Jill ! Emmy peut réellement la voir à présent car Archie l’a emmenée dans sa chambre. Emmy n’a pas vu d’autre femme dans la chambre d’Archie depuis que Kelli y est venue, et ça doit être il y a bien un an. Emmy se demande si Archie et Jill vont s’allonger sur le lit, beaucoup parler, prendre des notes, s’embrasser et s’enlacer comme Archie l’a fait avec Kelli. C’était intéressant.

Peut-être pas, cela dit. Archie décroche le cadre du mur à côté du lit et le pose dans un coin.

« Je crois qu’il y a assez de place, non ?  
\- Ca dépend de ce que tu as en tête, Archie. »

Archie pouffe de rire. Emmy adore quand elle fait ça.

« Eh bien je me suis dit que j’allais commencer par te plaquer contre le mur. »

Jill s’adosse au mur, Archie vient se mettre contre elle.

« C’est vraiment gênant, tu es bien trop grande.  
\- Ben tu es censée porter des bottes.  
\- Une minute. » Archie va dans son placard, en tire une paire de bottes.

« Ce sont vraiment les bottes de Kalinda ?  
\- Ouais. Daniel m’en a obtenu une autre paire.  
\- Pourquoi faire, jouer les grosses dures à la maison? »

Nouveaux pouffements de rires. « Entre autres. »

Emmy adore les bottes d’Archie.

Archie les enfile. Jill est encore trop grande.

« Eh bien, si je suis chez moi en train de me coucher, je peux être pieds nus. » Jill envoie balader ses chaussures.

Elle est encore un peu trop grande.

« Tu peux peut-être t’affaler un peu ? »

Ca marche à peu près, leurs visages sont au même niveau.

« Mais pourquoi je m’écroule contre le mur ?  
\- Pour que je puisse t’embrasser, évidemment.  
\- Pour moi ça ne ressemble pas trop à Lana.  
\- Peut-être que tu as les genoux qui lâchent tellement tu es excitée. »

Jill rigole à présent.

« Ou tu sais, pliée de rire. »

Elles sont toutes les deux hilares à ce point. Il leur faut un moment pour s’en remettre, alors elles s’asseoient sur le lit.

« Bon, il s’agit de Kalinda. Moi je dis qu’elle rentre et se met direct à tripoter Lana puis la pousse contre le mur et que c’est pour ça qu’elle a les genoux qui lâchent.  
\- Tu as l’air d’une si gentille fille, Archie. Mais en réalité, tu n’es qu’une…  
\- Je crois que c’est Kalinda qui déteint sur moi. »

Jill s’esclaffe. Elles se relèvent et prennent position à l’écart du mur cette fois.

« Tu sais, je me demande à quel point ils nous laisseront montrer ça, maintenant que j’y pense. »

Jill hausse les épaules. « Je suppose qu’ils peuvent garder la caméra en hauteur et se contenter de suggérer ce qui se passe.  
\- Oui, sans doute que je réfléchis trop. C’est Michael qui réalise cet épisode, on peut lui parler pendant les répétitions. Prête ? »

Jill fait oui de la tête. Archie se dirige vers elle, hésite, et se remet à rire. « Vraiment désolée. Mais ça n’aura jamais l’air vrai à moins que je mette réellement la main plus ou moins là, non ?  
\- Oui, probable. Ecoute, c’est bon pour moi, tu peux y aller.  
\- Il y a sans doute ici une blague quelconque à faire sur le sens du mot cul qui n’est pas le même en Angleterre, mais elle ne me vient pas. »  
Archie n’arrive toujours pas à garder son sérieux. « Seigneur, qu’est-ce que je suis nulle pour ça.  
\- Oh que non, tu es tellement bonne que ça fait peur, plutôt.  
\- Bon, inexpérimentée peut-être. La scène avec Kelli est la seule scène de sexe que j’aie jamais faite. Au fond, je suis le genre de fille qu’on embrasse tendrement.  
\- Rappelle-moi comment tu as eu le rôle de Kalinda ? »

Archie s’esclaffe de nouveau. “Merde, je sais. Invraisemblable, non?  
\- Archie, crois-moi, tu étais très convaincante dans cette scène. Ca sera bien.  
\- Comment tu sais si c’était…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien. »

Archie affiche une expression neutre, se dirige vers Jill. Tend la main, puis guide Jill vers le mur. Jill glisse un peu vers le bas et Archie se met à l’embrasser.

« Je crois que tu devrais réagir davantage. »

Elles se placent l’une contre l’autre cette fois, Archie se plaque contre Jill, qui entrouvre la bouche. Puis elles s’embrassent de nouveau.

« Je ne crois pas qu’ils vont te laisser mettre la langue sur une chaîne publique.  
\- Je sais, mais c’est vraiment dur d’embrasser sans. Ca fait une sensation bizarre dans la bouche. »

Elles reprennent. Archie affiche son expression intense. Cette fois, Jill ajoute sa réplique : « Quoi, je te branche maintenant ?  
\- Vilaine, vilaine fille.  
\- C’est trop ?  
\- Alors j’en déduis que les anglais n’ont pas débarqué chez Lana ?  
\- Archie, je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu racontes. »

Archie pouffe de rire. « Désolée, ça m’a rappelé mon adolescence. J’espère qu’ils nous laisseront garder ta réplique. Je croise les doigts. »

Elles persévèrent, tout commence à s’enchaîner bien mieux. La tendresse après le baiser semble plus convaincante. Lorsque Jill dit : « C’est mon boulot. », Archie la repousse, quitte la pièce.

« Je crois que ça vient bon, non ? » dit Archie à son retour.

Jill hoche la tête, puis affiche un air triste. « Pauvre de moi, tout ce temps passé à te courir après, et tu me laisses en plan.  
\- Vu que je risque de finir avec une balle dans la tête, moi je pense que c’est plutôt mérité. »

Emmy est d’accord : comment est-il possible que quelqu’un mette Archie en danger ?

Elles sont sur le point de répéter une nouvelle fois, lorsque Jill s’interrompt. « Attends, comment tu peux me toucher là, d’abord ? Comment je suis habillée ?  
\- J’en sais rien, un peignoir ?  
\- Quoi, un de ces trucs bien moelleux ? » Jill a un sourire en coin.

« Bon, bon, la version « Agent Sexy » d’un peignoir. J’ai un essayage demain, j’en parlerai à Daniel. »

Archie retourne à son placard et retire un court kimono de soie d’un cintre en bois. « Essaie ça. »

Jill se drape dedans. Ca marche. Quand Archie la plaque contre le mur cette fois, elle écarte les bords du kimono, ses mains descendent en effleurant le côté des seins de Jill. Tout est en train de se mettre en place à présent.

« C’est remarquable que la technique de Kalinda soit de commencer par la troisième base et ensuite de remonter à la seconde et à la première. » Jill sourit en coin.

« Attends, c’est quoi la quatrième base pour les lesbiennes ?  
\- Tu devrais dire le marbre, ou un home run (1). Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre.  
\- Seigneur, maintenant il faut que je sache. »

Archie s’affale sur le lit et se met à tapoter sur sa tablette. Jill s’asseoit à côté d’elle pour lire aussi.

« C’est… peu concluant. » dit Archie.

Emmy est vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que ça racontait.

« Tu ne devrais sans doute pas te fier à des métaphores inventées par des adolescents hétéros. Il y a peut-être un terme de cricket ?  
\- Lancer un bosanquet ?  
\- Là je suis larguée, Archie.  
\- C’est une balle lancée par un tournicoteur de la main droite qui tourne dans le sens inverse d’une balle coupée vers l’extérieur.  
\- Je ne te suis toujours pas. »

Archie s’esclaffe. « Ca serait trop long à expliquer. Si tu veux une initiation au cricket, bloque cinq jours sur ton agenda et on regardera un test match. Impossible à expliquer autrement. »

« Cela dit, tu penses que c’est encore trop gentil dans l’ensemble ? » demande Archie tandis qu’elles se remettent en position.

« Peut-être qu’on devrait le faire un peu plus intense. »

Cette fois, c’est bien plus brutal, Archie plaque réellement Jill contre le mur. Son baiser est punitif et plus long, les petits sons qu’émet Jill sont plus forts.

« J’ai l’impression que c’était torride. » suggère Jill.

« Peut-être trop pour être filmé. »

Emmy ne peut qu’être d’accord. Elle jette à Atlas un regard en biais. Cet idiot a les yeux levés vers son globe. L’intérêt d’appartenir à Archie lui passe to-ta-le-ment à côté. Ca dépasse Emmy.

Elles filent encore une fois la scène pour s’assurer qu’elles la maîtrisent bien. Jill a le souffle coupé juste comme il faut, et les yeux d’Archie brillent de vulnérabilité. Emmy se dresse un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds, lève son atome plus haut. Tiens ! C’est pour toi ! Tu es épatante !

« Alors, tu vas encore être nominée. » Jill fait un signe de tête vers Emmy.  
\- Je ferai comme si. » Archie hausse les épaules.

« Oh, allez, c’est sûr que tu seras nominée.  
\- Et s’il y avait un trophée de la petite amie lesbienne potentielle la plus sexy basé sur l’audimat, tu le remporterais tous les ans. »

Jill s’esclaffe. « Quel épisode tu penses utiliser ?  
\- Peut-être celui-ci. Ou le final. Robert vient juste d’envoyer le script. Il est plutôt croustillant pour Kalinda.  
\- Eh bien bonne chance, décroche une petite copine pour Emmy. Hé, je ferais mieux d’y aller.  
\- Merci de me supporter. »

Jill serre Archie dans ses bras. « Y a plein de femmes qui aimeraient bien être à ma place. »

Archie pouffe à nouveau de rire en raccompagnant Jill à la porte.

Emmy en est toute étourdie. Une petite copine ? Quoi ? Ca paraît… bien, en fait.

***

  
**Notes de l’auteur (suite) :** Les faits mentionnés dans cette fiction, tels qu’ils sont, ont été glanés dans un certain  nombre d’interviews d’Archie Panjabi et de Jill Flint, sur le compte Twitter de Jill Flint ainsi que lors de véritables observations de fans (pas les miennes). Si LJ savait gérer les notes de bas de page, je serais tentée d’en mettre. (Et oui, Archie dort bien toute nue, mais comme elle a de la classe, elle l’a dit en français).

Cette fiction présume aussi que « Pinkey et Stevie » (2) a été enregistré dans l’appartement d’Archie. 

 

***

_Notes de traduction :_   


_(1) succession de métaphores sportives empruntées au base-ball pour évoquer le sexe. Au base-ball, le home run est un point marqué lorsqu’un joueur attaquant revient à son point de départ (le marbre) après avoir parcouru les trois bases et avant que l’équipe adverse n’ait récupéré la balle. En langage ado américain du flirt, première base : baisers, deuxième base : pelotage, troisième base : masturbation, quatrième base : l’acte sexuel en lui-même._

_(2) « Pinkey et Stevie » : court métrage de 3 minutes mettant en scène Archie Panjabi et Matt Czuchry dans le rôle d’une actrice de Bollywood et de son assistant gay._

 


End file.
